5 veces que Kacchan no notó que estaba enamorado
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: ... y una vez que si. KatsuDeku. Y el titulo lo dice todo. One Shot, actividad para el "amigo invisible" del grupo KatsuDeku. One-Shot


**Bueno, aquí esta este largo One-Shot que es un regalo de amigo invisible del grupo "KatsuDeku" en facebook.**

 **Mi regalo es parauna personita de ese grupo, pero aun no puedo decirle nada hasta que digan lo contrario, pero va para ti y espero te guste honey *inserta un corazón***

 **Sinceramente me encanto como quedo el fic, de principio a fin, aunque siento que Kacchan esta algo OoC pero bueno :9**

 **Es mi primer KatsuDeku y mi tercer fic en el fandom, espero te guste y no quedase tan raro.**

 **Esta basado en el tipo de fic de un personaje en 5 situaciones donde no nota o no dice algo (o si nota/dice algo) y una vez que si nota/dice algo (o no nota/no dice algo), ya es la segunda vez que escribo fics así, el primero fue uno de One Piece lol**

 **Me desvio. Como decía, espero te guste, porque a mi me encanto :9 okno**

 **DISCLAIMER: BnHA no me pertenece, espropiedad de Kohei-san, yo solo uso unos personajes para contar un fic.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: no estoy segura, pero creo que Kacchan esta un poco OoC, y quiza alguna que otra metida de para ortográfica.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, especialmente a quien va dedicado.**

 **Sin más**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **5 veces que Katsuki no noto que amaba a Izuku y una que si.t**_

 **1.- Lost on the way home**

Katsuki Bakugou sabía que si había alguien de quien no podías depender, ese sin duda era Izuku Midoriya,su mejor amigo. Era un llorón enano que aun ni despertaba su quirk y que balbuceaba cosas que podrían poner a cualquiera de los nervios.

Así que cuando los dos niños fueron a caza bichos en el bosque cercano de la ciudad, Katsuki no estaba sorprendido de que el primero en ponerse a llorar fuera Izuku.

— Tsk, no tienes que llorar —dijo el pequeño rubio, un poco exasperado por el lloriqueo den su amigo.

— P-Pero Kacchan... es m-mi culpa —decía el niño de cabellos verdes, entre hipidos y moqueo, en cuclillas y con las manos muy ocupadas tratando de detener las lágrimas.

Kacchan, como Izuku le llamaba de cariño, volvió a chasquear la lengua molesto. En realidad, él también hubiese querido llorar, y si estuviese solo tal vez lo haría, aunque su orgullo tal vez no le dejaría. El punto era que Katsuki no estaba bien tampoco. Se estaba empezando a oscurecer, empezaba a hacer frio, no había comida en sus estómagos desde hacia horas y estaba cansado de tanto caminar sin encontrar el camino a casa.

Sin embargo no se pondría al lado de Deku a llorar como una niña. no. Él, Katsuki Bakugou, era la persona destinada a volverse el héroe numero uno. No perdería aquí.

Pero lo primero que debía hacer, era encargarse de Izuku.

— Ya no llores Deku —dijo, llamándolo por el apodo que le había dado. Este solo cabeceo, pero era inútil.

Bakugou volvió a chasquear la lengua, pero esta vez decidió cambiar la táctica, no por nada decía que él era un niño muy listo.

— Te dije que no lloraras Deku —dijo más contundente, acariciando con suavidad los revoltosos cabellos del menor—, yo estoy contigo, así que no tienes que preocuparte de nada —y después le sonrió.

Deku miro con su enrojecido rostro la cara de Kacchan, su sonrisa le decía que solo guardará silencio y le siguiera, porque ya todo esta bien.

— ¡Si! —asintió el pequeño, deteniendo el llanto.

Ambos niños empezaron a caminar, tomados de las manos, por el oscuro bosque.

Kacchan se estaba esforzando, con su recién despertado quirk trataba de iluminar el camino, y esperaba que el ruido atrajera a alguien, un héroe de preferencia.

Izuku se aferraba a Kacchan cada vez que se ponía especialmente oscuro, cuando la luna se ocultaba tras las nubes, o cuando un sonido extraño se escuchaba. Y para Kacchan era difícil caminar así, Deku se aferraba tanto a su brazo que no solo dolía, sino que ademas era difícil caminar.

Pero ambos chicos eran afortunados, porque un héroe los había estado buscando. Sus madres preocupadas habían pedido ayuda a los héroes profesionales para encontrar a sus retoños.

Así que, gracias al héroe, ambos chicos estaban a salvo en los brazos de sus madres.

— Kacchan —dijo Izuku, ambas madres había permitido que Katsuki durmiera donde los Midoriya, ya que su madre había dejado el trabajo a medias para buscarlo.

Así que ambos niños estaban acostados en la cama del menor, tomados de las manos bajo kas cobijas.

— ¿Qué pasa Deku? —dijo en un bostezo, muy cansado y a punto de subir al tren de los sueños.

— Gracias Kacchan.

— ¿Y por qué me agradeces?, fue ese héroe, Mumen Raider o como sea, el que nos salvo.

— Por qué sin Kacchan yo no habría sido capaz de saber que hacer, por eso, gracias Kacchan, eres mi héroe —y después, Izuku beso la mejilla de Kacchan, el cual se puso todo rojo, pero no soltó la mano del menor, el cual reía suavemente mientras Kacchan balbuceaba que no le pegara sus babas así.

Pero cuando Izuku finalmente se durmió, Kacchan miro a su amigo, y se prometió que si tenía problemas lo salvaría, sin duda.

Acercándose para besar la frente del pecoso, Katsuki finalmente durmió también, aun tomado de la cálida mano de Izuku.

 **2.- I am the one and only**

Molestar al inútil de Deku era muy divertido, ver como fruncía el ceño y mordía su labio inferior era la mar de divertido. Verlo desviar la mirada mientras algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, por alguna razón, se sentía bien y mal para Katsuki Bakugou. Era difícil explicarlo.

Por una parte, ver un rostro como ese en Deku era… divertido, pero algo en su interior no se terminaba de convencer a si mismo sobre los motivos por el que Deku pondría esa cara.

Es decir, molestarlo hasta el punto en que saliese corriendo era contradictorio, aunque le divertía ver el rostro lloroso y sonrojado del menor, no le gustaba del todo que fuera por sentimientos negativos hacia él, Katsuki.

Pero bueno, él iba a ser el mejor de los héroes, así que no había ningún sentido en pensar en esas cosas.

Así, que, tranquilamente y sin ningún cambio aparente, otro día de aburrida escuela termino finalmente. Katsuki caminaba hacía la salida de la escuela, él no estaba en ningún estúpido y aburrido club luego de clases, así que tenía libertad para regresar y hacer su voluntad, ya que sus dos padres trabajaban hasta algo entrada la noche.

Mientras caminaba un poco desgarbado, recordó cuanto había molestado a Deku en clase de deportes, ya que era el más enano y más flacucho de todos los chicos de su grado, y él menor solo había permanecido en silencio mientras los demás se reían de los comentarios del rubio.

— Tsk—chasqueo la lengua con disgusto, pero negó con la cabeza. Lo que pasaba es que Deku era un cabeza dura y un inútil que no podría entender nunca que Katsuki hacía todo eso por su bien, es decir, ¿cuando sé a oído hablar de un héroe sin quirk?, en los cómic tal vez, pero no en la vida real.

Deku debía despertar de su estúpido y efímero sueño, y mientras más pronto lo hiciera mejor, y Katsuki, como su amigo de la infancia, se haría cargo de despertar al estúpido nerd por la fuerza si era necesario.

— ¡D-detente por favor!

Katsuki se detuvo abruptamente, reconocía el camino, era a unas dos cuadras de la secundaria, cerca del distrito donde se solían juntar los de mayor grado para fumar y hacer todo tipo de cosas dignas de granujas de pacotilla. Sin embargo, lo que detuvo el andar de Katsuki fue el grito, un grito que reconocería fácilmente a donde fuera que estuviese. Era el grito del inútil de Deku.

Con obvio desinterés se acerco hacía donde había escuchado a Deku, para verlo rodeado de 3 chicos de tercer año, grandes y con cara de estúpidos. Uno de los chicos parecía que tenia aprisionado a Deku con lo que parecían ser sus dedos, estirados hasta volverlos una repugnante imitación de soga, otro de los chicos, el más grande, se la pasaba esculcando en la mochila de Deku, sacando cosas al azar, mientras el otro se divertía rompiendo una revista de AllMight, la cual, Katsuki reconoció como edición especial, puesto que él tenia su propia copa.

— Eh, ¿esta bien así mocoso sin quirk? —dijo el líder, arrojándole la mochila a Deku en su estomago, tan fuerte que saco el aire de los pulmones del primer año—, mi hermano menor va a tu clase y dice que ya está cansado de escuchar a un perdedor sin quirk como tu hablar de que se volverá un héroe —luego, tomo el cabello de Deku, haciendo que ambos se viesen a la cara, mientras los otros dos compinches solo reían—, deberías rendirte chico, un inútil sin quirk como tú no podría ser un héroe ja… ¡argh!

— ¡Tora! —se sorprendieron sus dos compinches.

Un chico rubio simplemente había saltado contra su líder y le había explotado la cara.

— Tienen los cojones bien puestos para molestar a este bastardo en mi presencia —dijo Katsuki, con una sonrisa maníaca en su faz, haciendo que los de tercero se paralizaran un momento, todos en la escuela conocían a ese granuja con interés de volverse héroe aunque le pegará más ser villano.

— Maldito —dijo el líder, levantándose tambaleante.

—Kacchan —escuchó el débil gimoteo de Deku, pero a Katsuki no le importo.

Simplemente salió y se metió en una pelea 3 contra 1, en la que salió obviamente vencedor.

Katsuki solo chasqueo la lengua y salio del callejón como si nada, como si no hubiese salvado a Deku, como si no hubiese vencido a 3 terceros años, como si sus heridas no dolieran.

— Kacchan —llamo Deku, poniéndose de pie—, ¿por qué me sal…?

Una explosión más fuerte que las que habían estallado en la pelea silencio a un temeroso Deku.

— Solo cierra el pico maldito nerd, lo que pasa es que esos sujetos me molestaban y ya, no te hagas ideas equivocadas en tu estúpida cabeza —y diciendo eso se fue.

Aunque en realidad, Bakugou sabía muy bien porque había intervenido.

Nadie molestaba a Deku y decía esas palabras, nadie más que él. Por eso intervino. Porque Deku era suyo para molestar.

Estúpido nerd de mierda.

.

Y curiosamente a la mañana siguiente apareció la revista de AllMight edición especial en el casillero de Deku.

Solo una casualidad.

 **3.- Not in front of my eyes… bitch**

El estúpido y predecible festival escolar era la mierda por la que cada año Katsuki debía pasar.

Odiaba tanto esa estupidez, tener que trabajar en equipo con un montón de tontos incompetentes y soportar gente estúpida siempre hacían que el temperamento de Katsuki estallara constantemente.

Y desde aquel incidente donde explotará un salón con la clase entera dentro, bueno, a nadie le daba ganas de molestar al volátil rubio.

Sin nadie para ponerle trabas, Katsuki se daba el lujo de saltarse la estupidez de participar en el festival.

De todas formas, su clase carecía de creatividad, seguramente por la falta de cerebro, así que su estúpida clase haría una cafetería cosplay, como unas mil millones de escuelas más desde que a algún inútil con mucho tiempo libre se le ocurrió la idea de festivales escolares. Si Katsuki alguna vez conocía al sujeto tendría unas cuantas cosas que decirle al respecto.

Las chicas del salón trataron de convencerlo de unirse, a lo que Katsuki se negó de forma bastante grosera que incluso hizo llorar a una de esas estúpidas.

Así que finalmente la mierda esa del festival comenzó, y solo porque su madre le había amenazado, Katsuki termino yendo a regañadientes. Es decir, esa mujer estaba loca de remate, quien sabe que clase de castigos le impondría solo por saltarse una mierda como el festival.

Y no es como si tuviera miedo de esa mujer, claro que no, pero no tenía ganas de pelear con ella, solo eso.

Bueno, volviendo al tema principal. Katsuki se presento al festival, entro a su salón, donde la panda de imbéciles que tenía por "compañeros" aún se preparaba con vestuarios obviamente de último segundo. Trataron de convencerlo de participar, pero tras explotar las decoraciones de una mesa los demás del salón decidieron dejarlo en paz, las chicas decían entre ellas con voces chillonas que solo teniéndolo allí haría que muchas clientas vinieran.

Katsuki solo se sentó en una esquina alejada mientras jugaba con su celular, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

— ¿Y donde mierda esta el inútil de Deku? —Pregunto con despreocupación, porque ese nerd de mierda podía estar siendo apaleado para lo que le interesaba.

— ¿Eh no lo sabes Bakugou-kun? —Dijo uno de sus "compañeros", Makita o Makihisa o como mierda fuese—, DE… Midoriya esta en el club de apreciación de héroes, y creo que participaran en una obra de teatro.

Nuevamente otra decoración exploto. Y Bakugou salio de allí hecho una furia, dejando a sus compañeros preocupados y algo asustados.

Mientras Katsuki salía a grandes zancadas de allí.

Ese estúpido Deku, ¿cómo se atrevía a saltarse la estupidez de la cafetería para hacerse el tonto siendo un árbol o algo así? Katsuki se dirigió al gimnasio con un claro objetivo en mente.

Traer al jodido nerd de mierda de vuelta y hacerlo trabajar en la jodida cafetería de mierda.

Llego al gimnasio donde se exhibían ya las estúpidas obras, entonces Katsuki detuvo su camino al escenario, tenía planeado entrar y sacar a Deku a patadas de detrás del jodido telón.

Pero recapacito, sería más divertido ver al jodido nerd en una obra de teatro siendo un árbol, como lo había sido en el preescolar y en la primaria.

Así que espanto a una maldita pareja de los mejores asiento y se sentó a sus anchas en ellos, alejando a la gente a 1 metro a su redonda.

Y fue una jodida obra tras otra, más y más aburridas.

Hasta que finalmente siguió la del jodido nerd. Nunca había escuchado sobre el libro en el que se inspiraron para la obra, pero estaba aliviado de que no fuera la estúpida Romeo y Julieta, ya estaba hasta la mierda de Shakespeare.

La obra iba de una princesa y 5 héroes que tenían que ira rescatarla. Deku, como era de esperarse, no era el actor principal, y es que el jodido nerd era un mal actor. Se ponía rígido, se sonrojaba, y a veces hablaba como robot cuando obviamente estaba nervioso

Katsuki se reía fuertemente entre la audiencia cada vez que Deku tenía un error especialmente gracioso, haciendo que el joven sin quirk notase a Kacchan entre los asientos, y eso solo lo pusiera nervioso.

Pero Deku no era el único desastre. Todos los demás actores del reparto apestaban por igual. Algunos olvidaban sus lineas, otros hablaban muy fuerte o muy bajo. Solo lo que cabría esperar de un grupo de nerd marginales.

Pero, también había un grupo de buenos actores, esos obviamente tenían el papel principal del villano, la princesa y dos de los héroes.

Pero la obra estaba bastante interesante, y a opinión del rubio, estaba bastante mejor que los clichés de siempre que habían sido las 5 obras anteriores. Incluso ya dos de los héroes habían muerto en una batalla que sería más interesante si los actores le pusiesen mas empeño.

Pero entonces, algo que el rubio no esperaba estaba por pasar. La princesa estaba bajo el poder de un quirk, y la única manera de despertarla era con un beso. De los 3 héroes restantes, Deku era uno de ellos. Los otros dos, que eran los buenos actores, dijeron palabras típicas de situaciones como "te lo encargo" o "nosotros detendremos a Balak (el villano)", haciendo que un sonrojado y angustiado Deku obtuviese a tarea de despertar a la princesa.

Deku dio un monologo robotico y se acerco a la durmiente chica, que junto a Deku se sonrojaban más y más. Era el primer beso de ambos, porque Katsuki sabía bien que el jodido nerd no había besado a nadie.

Deku se coloco a un costado de la durmiente princesa, de modo que la audiencia viera el beso, y empezó a acercarse, lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

¡Boom!

Algo exploto fuertemente entre la multitud y activó los detectores de humo, que a su vez, activaron los rociadores, haciendo que la gente desalojase el gimnasio.

Las obras fueron canceladas, y el culpable suspendido por 2 semanas. Pero a Katsuki no le importaba eso, estaba feliz de haber impedido que el jodido nerd tuviese su primer beso antes que él. No iba a permitir que ese idiota se le adelantase nunca.

Sin embargo, tras quedar bajo arresto domiciliario y un buen castigo de su madre, Katsuki se irritaba.

¿Por qué mierda alguien querría besar al jodido nerd?, incluso en una obra, y, ademas, las obras se ensayan, ¿quiere decir que el nerd de mierda ya se había besuqueado con la golfa de la obra?

Y su rabia solo crecía.

Así que cuando Izuku fue a casa de Kacchan a dejar las tareas del día, el pecoso no estaba sorprendido de que al entrar al cuarto del rubio (porque obviamente la mamá de Kacchan lo había dejado pasar primero) casi le estallará la cara.

— ¡Tu jodido nerd!

— Ka-Kacchan, calmate, ¿por qué estas tan enojado? —pregunto el menor nervioso, usando su mochila como escudo, evitando ver la fuerte mirada roja del mayor.

Sin embargo Katsuki tenía en claro lo que tenía que hacer.

Se acerco rápido al nerd, y le arrebato la mochila, tomo fuertemente las muñecas de Izuku, que temblaba de miedo, y…

Izuku cerro los ojos, esperando un fuerte golpe en la cara…

Pero solo fue un toque en los labios, algo tosco y rudo, y cuando abrieron los ojos, ambos se vieron a sí mismos besándose.

La duración debió ser cas segundos, antes de que el rubio se separase y empujara a Deku hasta tropezar y caer, ambos tenían el rostro enrojecido y estaban en algo parecido al shock.

— K-Kacchan, por… ¿por qué…?

— ¡¿Eh?! —dijo este, con su mal humor de siempre.

— ¿P-por qué Kacchan me ha besado? —dijo finalmente Izuku, temblando levemente y con su rostro sonrojándose a cada silaba.

— Porque se me ha dado la jodida gana —contesto toscamente, irritándose segundo a segundo, pero ver el rostro sonrojado de Deku poco a poco también lo relajaban y lo hacía sentir, de alguna forma, eufórico.

—… —Deku murmuro algo que Katsuki no alcanzo a oír

— ¡¿Qué tanto murmuras jodido nerd?!

— M-mi primer beso… mi primer beso, ¡me robaste mi primer beso! —reclamo el menor, sonrojado y con osos llorosos.

Y Kacchan solo abrió mucho los ojos, pero una sonrisa confiada se poso en sus labios.

.

— Oye, ¿seré yo o Bakugou regreso muy contento de su castigo?

— Eh, también lo eh notado, las chicas están insoportables con ello.

— Algo bueno le habrá pasado.

 **4.- Scream louder**

Deku parecía nervioso ante su penetrante mirada, no se necesitaba ser un genio para leer la cara (libro abierto) que Deku ponía.

Bajaba la cabeza y sus verdes ojos miraban cuidadosamente hacía cualquier lugar que no fuese a Katsuki. Su rostro estaba sonrojado de vergüenza, y tiritaba de nervios, encorvado y con sus manos en el regazo apretaba sus labios.

Katsuki estaba sentado a la misma mesa que el nerd de mierda, uno frente al otro. Su pose despreocupada solo era una fachada, ya que estaba muy tenso, su mandíbula se apretaba fuertemente, sus brazos estaban cruzados bajo el pecho, y uno de sus pies golpeteaba rítmicamente el suelo en un gesto de rápido fastidio.

— Espero que se diviertan cariño —dijo Inko, mirando con cariño a su retoño y a Katsuki-kun, demasiado inocente para ver el ambiente cargado entre los dos menores.

—Más te vale que te comportes Katsuki o… —por otro lado, Mitsuki, conociendo bien a su hijo.

— Las películas ya están listas Izuku, y me asegure de dejar refrigerios, y …

— Inko, esta bien, los chicos estarán bien, ya están por entrar a preparatoria, ya son grandes —le calmo su amiga.

Esa noche tenían una salida de amigas con su antiguo grupo en la escuela preparatoria, y ambas mujeres estaban muy entusiasmadas. Y habían decidido que, no pudiendo dejar a sus hijos completamente solos en casa, lo mejor sería que ambos estuvieran juntos, viendo películas o algo.

— S-si algo pasa llamame Izuku, vendré volando en un segundo.

— No te preocupes, si algo pasa Katsuki protegerá a Izuku —calmo la mayor.

— ¡Ey! —estaba por protestar el rubio cuando una mirada fulminante de su madre lo silencio.

— Tsk —chasqueo la lengua escuchando como ambas mujeres finalmente salían de la casa.

El tenso silencio que siguió a la conversación solo ponía nervioso al menor.

— ¿Y que mierdas esperas jodido nerd? —casi ladró Kacchan, asustando y tensando aún más al menor—, ve y prepara las malditas palomitas.

— ¡Si! —acepto Izuku, poniéndose de pie casi en un salto y corriendo a la cocina a preparar las palomitas mientras el mayor se acercaba a la vieja blu ray para ver una maldita película.

Las películas que el nerd tenía en casa eran una mierda. Todas eran de acción descerebrada de superhéroes y uno que otro culebrón romántico, seguramente propiedad de la señora Inko. Que suerte que él había traído sus propias películas.

— Ya escogiste una película Kacchan —dijo Deku con una sonrisa que casi le dejo la mente en blanco al rubio. Era una sonrisa alegre y dulce, que recordaba de sus días de infancia.

—cierra el pico y siéntate jodido imbécil —gruño sin mirar al menor, enojado por recordar tonterías.

Deku se tenso y borro sonrisa, haciendo un gesto casi solitario, y suspiro. Negó con la cabeza, él se engañaba a sí mismo, jamás podría volver a tener la relación de amistad que alguna vez le había unido al mayor.

Sin embargo, aún pensaba, si su relación con el mayor no iba a ningún lado,. Entonces por qué lo habría be… Negó con la cabeza, pensar en eso no era bueno.

Las palomitas, los sándwich, las galletas y los refrescos ya estaban distribuidos por la mesa para su maratón de películas.

Deku se preguntaba cual película habría escogido el mayor, el cual, por alguna razón, estaba dejando la habitación a oscuras. A Deku no le gustaban mucho los lugares oscuros, le hacían sentir inseguro.

La película empezó sin Katsuki respondiendo la constante pregunta de Deku.

"¿Qué película veremos?"

Bastaron solo 10 minutos de película para que Deku supiera, al menos, el género de la misma. Horror sangriento, el tipo de película que menos le gustaba. Allí se encontraba temblando en el sillón, mientras se moría de ganas de decirle a la protagonista que no entrará a la habitación oscura porque el asesino tenía quirk de invisibilidad. Cuando la sangre salio disparada por todos lados Deku cerro sus ojos, escuchando los gritos de la pobre chica, y las risitas burlonas de Kacchan a su lado.

La película finalmente llego al final para el alivio de Deku, quien se había puesto algo verde de tanta sangre y veceras. Pero la tortura de Deku solo comenzaba, pues Kacchan le monstruo al menos 8 discos de películas de horror y suspenso.

A ese punto, Katsuki debiera estar enojado, mientras veían "El susurro en la niebla", todo un clásico del cine de terror psicológico, ya que Deku se aferraba su brazo, temblando como un chihuahua, mirando con ojos llorosos la pantalla mientras gritaba cuando una parte especialmente aterradora ocurría.

El que Deku se aferrará de esa forma, casi dolorosa, a él, hacían que el ego de Kacchan subiese por las nubes. Sentía que ese estúpido nerd siempre correría a él cuando algún peligro le acechase.

Finalmente, a mediados de "Shinniyusha", Katsuki se permitió poner un brazo alrededor de los temblorosos hombros de Deku, el cual se aferraba a la polera de Kacchan, gritando cada vez que sangre salia volando por todos lados, y sin darse cuenta que era apretado hacía el pecho del rubio, quien también estaba _impresionado_ con la película, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Después de todo, él, Katsuki, se volvería el héroe numero uno, y proteger estúpidos nerd sin quirk sería uno de sus trabajos más importantes.

 **5.- Liar.**

En el mundo había cosas que podían ser perdonadas.

Comerte la ultima rebanada de pizza, perderle el libro a alguien, no pasar la respuesta del examen final, que el estúpido nerd no se rindiese en su estúpido sueño de ser héroes y se atreviese a aplicar a la misma preparatoria que tu, y seguro había cientos más por allí, pero Katsuki no podía pensar en nada más.

Eso era imperdonable, jamás lo olvidaría.

 _No lo perdonaría._

El estúpido nerd, el sin quirk, Deku. Ese jodido mentiroso infeliz…

Katsuki sabía muy bien cuan rápido su genio podía explotar, pero nunca había sentido una ira tan asfixiante cuando se entero que Deku, ese jodido nerd de mierda, tenía un quirk.

Todo este jodido tiempo Deku tuvo un quirk, y nunca le dijo a él, a Katsuki, sobre eso, aun cuando ese imbécil se atrevía a llamarlo su "amigo de la infancia". Algo tan importante, algo tan vital, algo como su quirk, siempre lo oculto de él, quien lo sabía todo de ese estúpido nerd acosa-héroes.

Y Katsuki se sentía estúpido. Ese idiota siempre soñó ser héroe, y con tal quirk no era imposible, con razón no se rendía sin importar lo que Katsuki hiciera. A su manera él siempre se preocupo del cabeza de brocoli, de que desistiese algo peligroso como ser héroe profesional, de que alguien como Deku, inútil y sin quirk, no podría hacer nada contra ningún villano. Primero fue por las buenas (tan de buenas como Katsuki podría ser) y luego fue por las malas. Las muy malas.

Siempre se preocupo por ese imbécil, y este siempre le mintió.

O eso pensaba él.

Mientras el año escolar en la UA transcurría, Katsuki noto que a Deku le costaba usar su quirk, como a él mismo le costo controlar las explosiones para no lastimar sus muñecas y, posiblemente, terminar volándoselas él mismo.

Se lastimaba horriblemente, terminaba siempre en enfermería, y parecía tratar de usarla lo menos (o lo mínimo) posible.

Y aunque Deku le dijera esas palabras aquella tarde…

" _Mi quirk lo recibí de alguien más_ "

Katsuki no había logrado calmarse. Ser engañado por alguien como Deku era insultante. Una humillación. Después de todo ese jodido nerd era solo una piedra para volverse el mejor héroe, no la roca que bloqueara su camino, ese imbécil debía dejarse proteger por él y hacerse a un lado y estar a salvo.

¡Mierda!

Pero lo que más le dolía, más allá del orgullo, era el insoportable sentimiento de que Deku no hubiese confiado en él para la verdad del estúpido quirk.

Que ese imbécil que solía alabarlo en el pasado le hubiese ocultado tal verdad.

Algo dentro suyo quería estallar y romper todo solo de pensarlo.

Que horrible sentimiento de pesadumbre le daba pensar en eso, y era tal que su irritación avivaba las llamas de su ira y no podía simplemente calmarse en torno a… _Deku._

Y a veces, solo a veces, esa frustración, ese sentimiento de traición, se le escapaba de los ojos.

Maldito Deku.

…

 _ **1.- When you cry… I**_

Los puños de Katsuki temblaban lentamente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no dejar entrever los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarse.

AllMight, el símbolo de la paz,el héroe numero uno, el más fuerte… el secreto de ese héroe había quedado al descubierto frente al mundo.

" _Tu eres el próximo_ _"_ la gente vio entonces esperanza, misma que estaba perdida hacia solo unos instantes.

Pero la atención de Katsuki se centro rápidamente en Deku, y su forma tan descontrolada de llorar, como si él supiese más, y puede que así fuera, ya que, aparentemente, era el "pupilo" de AllMight.

Katsuki era indiferente a las lágrimas, las propias y las de los demás, las de los demás salvo Deku. Nunca podría ser indiferente a las lágrimas de ese jodido idiota.

Así que solo miro a Izuku llorar, desconsolado y lo más silencioso posible, mientras la gente a su alrededor se abría paso. Él solo miro a Izuku, y algo en su corazón dolía de verlo así.

Se acerco en silencio y puso una mano en su alborotada cabecita, dando torpes caricias, sorprendiendo al menor, que no podía detener su llanto, el pecoso entonces se lanzo a abrazar a su amigo. Katsuki no se opuso, dejando que su amigo le abrasace y buscase consuelo en sus brazos.

Izuku era cálido, y era más bajito que él, y sentía que embonaba perfectamente en sus brazos.

Katsuki mordió su labio inferior, tratando el mismo de evitar llorar también, o de mostrar la mínima debilidad.

Seguramente, él era la causa del deceso de AllMight como héroe.

Pero no dijo nada, no era el momento aun, y su mente estaba confusa, así que solo se dedico a darle consuelo al torpe Izuku.

.

Katsuki no era de los tipos sentimentales. Más porque le costase expresar sus sentimientos (positivos) que por otra cosa. No era de los que demuestran abiertamente su debilidad o su tristeza.

Pero era también porque el mismo Katsuki se negaba a tener esos sentimientos, sintiendo que perdía contra su debilidad, se negaba a ellos.

Sin embargo, incluso alguien tan problemático como él tenía momentos de debilidad, a ve es.

Y la única manera que conocía de lidiar con ella era no pensar, pelear siempre era su manera favorita de destruir esa debilidad, al ganar, sentía que la debilidad perdía, así de simple.

Así que lucho contra Deku, quien se volvía más y más fuerte, era casi insoportable, pero aun era más debil que él.

Sus sentimientos al respecto de AllMight, y sus confusos sentimientos por Izuku daban vueltas en su cabeza, y los exteriorizaba en la pelea contra Deku, hasta que finalmente pudo ponerle un fin ganando.

Y en entonces apareció AllMight.

El discurso que les diera le hizo reflexionar. Lo que a uno le faltaba, al otro le sobraba, y si se levantaran _juntos_ entonces se volverían el mejor héroe, ambos, juntos.

En su habitación Katsuki no Concilio el sueño, dándole vueltas a lo dicho por AllMight.

Pero el no podía simplemente llevarse bien con Deku, todo sería complicado, pero no podía evitar pensar en la palabra " _juntos"_ y no pensar en el beso que hacia años le diera al torpe nerd.

Un beso…

Lágrimas…

Proteger…

Amigo…

Un beso…

Deku…

Juntos...

Katsuki no era un niño lento de mente, no por nada le llamaban genio, así que abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de algo importante...

— Mierda —dijo con voz afectada, en la oscuridad de su gran cuarto—, me gusta el jodido nerd— y en voz alta solo podía ver la verdad y la magnitud de esa revelación, que puesta en palabras sonaba muy inverosímil.

Oh bueno, estaba seriamente jodido.

…

Pero Katsuki no era de los que reconocen la derrota, así que en uno de esos días en los que se quedaron a solas a limpiar, sin decir o explica nada, tomo al jodido nerd por el cuello de su camisa blanca, y lo beso, sorprendiendo al menor por sus acciones tan disparatadas.

Simplemente fue un rose en los labios, lo suficiente para que el corazón de Katsuki estallase o acelerase, de cualquier forma, era doloroso.

Se separo de él, viendo el rostro sonrojado del pecoso, y luego, lo abrazo, sintiendo el corazón del menor latir apresurado.

A, entonces si es ese sentimiento, pensó, y luego beso a Izuku una vez más, el cual, en lugar de quedarse petrificado como las dos veces anteriores, esta vez trato de corresponder al beso, y Katsuki se alegraba por ello.

— Kacchan —susurro Deku, luego del beso demasiado suave que lo derretía—, que fue eso.

— Eso, estúpido nerd —dijo con burla el mayor— es un beso.

Y el otro hizo un puchero adorable.

O no, Katsuki no se la pondría fácil, porque aún quedaba un lardo camino por delante.

Tomo de nuevo el rostro del menor y volvió a besarlo, un simple roce de labios, que llevaba mucho significado.

Y mientras Izuku se aferraba a él, Kacchan pensó en que tendría que esforzarse.

Plus Ultra o como sea.

* * *

 **Aquí hay unas referencias escondidas, a ver si adivinan donde están y donde sale la referencia :3**

 **Espero te haya gustado, lo hice con todo mi cariño 3**

 **A mi, sinceramente, también me encanto, fue divertido de escribir, aunque Kacchan sea particularmente dificil de escribir, siento que me quedo algo OoC, pero bueno XD**

 **Cuentame que te parecio, a ti y a quienes lo leyeron.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Ciao ciao~~**


End file.
